


The Beauchamps of Yorkshire

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-31
Updated: 2008-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:59:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	The Beauchamps of Yorkshire

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

The Beauchamps of Yorkshire by RSSacchi

  
  
  


_The Beauchamps of Yorkshire_

By RSSacchi 

* * *

Amanda sits at the empty bar and looks through her mail. _Bill, junk, junk, bill, junk, letter with no return address. The mailing address is hand written; it could be trouble or it could be Nick's paranoia rubbing off on me. No sense guessing._

Amanda runs her letter opener across the top of the envelope and takes out the letter. 

> Amanda Montrose, 
> 
> I have a matter I wish to discuss with you. Attached is my lunchtime schedule   
> for the week following this posting. I take it all these eating establishments meet   
> with your approval. 
> 
> Sincerely,   
> Neville Beauchamp 

Amanda smiles as she scans the empty bar. 

* * *

**CHICAGO, 1927**

Amanda is dancing at a speak-easy when she senses another Immortal. She continues dancing until the band stops. The other Immortal is a handsome man dressed to the nines. 

"Neville Beauchamp." 

"Amanda." 

"Shall we dance, Amanda?" 

"That's why I came here." 

The two dance and continue their conversation. 

"First death, 1778. It was because you Yanks wanted independence." 

"Actually, I'm English too." 

"You don't say." 

"First death, 850." 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Amanda arrives at the _Dominique Bouchet_ 1 and feels Neville's presence. She's escorted to Neville's table. 

"Amanda, I'm so glad you came." 

Amanda sits. "Well, you gave me a choice of seven fine dinning places." 

"Famished as usual I presume?" 

She picks up the menu. "You presume correctly." 

"I recommend the calf kidney." 

"I'll take that under advisement." Amanda peers over the top of the menu. "What happens if your wife finds us here?" 

"There won't be anything as melodramatic as in Rome." 

"Or Chicago?" 

"Or Chicago." 

* * *

**CHICAGO, 1927**

Amanda and Neville are outside a hotel room. Neville checks his watch then opens the door. They smile at each other then enter the hotel room. Neville draws the curtain and looks out at the city. 

"The really did a job of rebuilding the city after the fire." 

"A lot can change after half a century." 

"Except for us." 

Amanda worries Neville might be slipping into the Immortal melancholy. She didn't go with him so they could commiserate. They feel the presence of another Immortal; Amanda can't believe how bad a turn the evening is taking. Neville takes Amanda into his arms and gives her a smothering kiss. Amanda finds his contrived bravado insane. 

The door bursts open by a woman in black with fiery red hair. "You think you could make a fool out of me and get away with it?" 

"Rosamund! Darling, I can explain this." 

Rosamund takes a gun from her purse. "Explain this? Take that!" She shoots Neville twice and he collapses to the floor. 

Amanda nervously exclaims, "This is wrong." 

"So is stealing my husband." Rosamund shoots Amanda twice. Amanda feels the pain, then the terror of knowing Rosamund can easily kill them both. Amanda falls next to Neville. 

Rosamund cries, "What have I done?" She steps to the opposite side of Neville, puts the gun to her chest and pulls the trigger. 

* * *

Amanda and Rosamund sit in a parlor, now clothed in robes. Amanda is wearing a robe Rosamund loaned her. 

"When are you going to tell me what you two are up to?" 

"I dare say you have spent too much time with Americans. You've no patience." 

"You plug me twice. We wake up in the morgue. You take me here, I took a bath and now we are sitting down sipping tea. I think I've been patient enough." 

Rosamund smiles and takes a sip of tea. She opens a drawer and takes out two cash bundles and hands them to Amanda. 

"That's for your part in our little play." 

"You could have told me about it." 

"Then you would have only gotten half that. We heard about your crime wave, including your violent-supposed demise." 

Rosamund takes a newspaper from the drawer and puts it on the table. The paper has a large front page photo of Amanda and her former partner in crime lying "dead" after a shootout with police. 

"I hope our pictures come out this well. You see Amanda, we have to do something to keep our marriage interesting." 

There's a rush of another Immortal. 

Rosamund smiles. "Neville has returned." 

Neville steps inside, he has some newspapers with him. "I have returned. Here are the reviews." Neville places the newspapers on the table. 

Rosamund looks at the newspapers' front pages. "We're only on page three of this one. This one is perfect." 

She shows the newspaper to Amanda. "They got all three of us in this picture. The look on your face is remarkable. You see that expression on your face, it has the combination of pain and fear." 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Amanda looks up from her empty plate. "So what is the game this time?" 

"It's just perfect for you." Neville moves his head close to Amanda and whispers, "I need you to steal something." 

"You never struck me as the criminal type." 

"Rosamund won't be making a police report." 

"Enough of the tease, what is the game?" 

"We own five places in and around Paris. Each one has something worth stealing. You pick the venue. The price is 5,000 euros, plus whatever you steal." 

"Why not all five venues?" 

"Now, now, Amanda, don't get greedy or brazen. Rosamund is very good at our games. If this works out, I will offer her another round." 

"I'm in." 

"Jolly good, old girl. Just tell me what you need." 

* * *

Amanda walks into The Sanctuary. Nick steps inside. "How was your lunch meetings?" 

"It went well. At least as well as these business lunches can go. Boring details and boring people." 

Amanda figures it's best not to tell Nick about it. He really wouldn't appreciate the Beauchamps and their idea exotic ideas about entertainment. 

* * *

**ROME, 1967**

Amanda and Neville walk through the Rome Zoo. 

"On Monday you asked me to help you pick out a birthday present for Rosamund. On Wednesday it was an Anniversary present. Is today the day you're going to tell me the real reason for this rendezvous?" 

"You're very perceptive, Amanda." 

"Should I be flattered?" 

"Yes, of course. The game is on alternating days we spend two hours in public with someone of the opposite sex. Today I'm with you and Rosamund is trying to find us." 

"How long does this game last?" 

"Until one catches the other. Would 100,000 lira a day keep you interested?" 

"Does that include Monday and Wednesday?" 

"Of course, and today. There is also a bonus when this is over." 

"What bonus? 

"Those nice items you helped me purchase." 

"I should have been more extravagant." 

Amanda and Neville walk to the elephants. There is the sensation of another Immortal. Neville turns to Amanda. "Sorry old girl, I'm afraid the game is at an end." 

Rosamund stomps towards Amanda and Neville. 

"You tell me you are working extra hours but instead I find you with this whore! You think you can make a fool out of me!" Rosamund takes out a gun. "I'll teach you to make a fool out of me!" She fires three round into Neville and two rounds into Amanda. 

"Oh my mother dear, what have I done? She turns her back to the elephants, puts the gun to her chest and pulls the trigger." 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Amanda and Neville are outside a large villa. The security system is over twenty years old; for Amanda it's a joke. There's a safe behind a picture, just where Neville said it would be. So far it has been too easy when she wanted a challenge. There's the whir of an approaching helicopter. They sense another Immortal. Neville turns to Amanda. 

"How did she know we were here?" 

"Should we make a run for it.?" 

"Amanda, don't be uncouth." 

Nick Wolf kicks in the door and steps inside. He has his gun at the ready. "Hold it!" 

"Nick!" 

"Amanda?" 

Neville remarks, "Set one to catch one?" 

"Nick works for a private security firm." 

"I see. How did you know we were here? 

"Surveillance cameras outside the property's perimeter." 

"Very clever, old boy." 

"There's a book on the shelf that has an infrared camera." 

A curious Amanda asks, "Which book?" 

" _Alice in Wonderland._ " 

Amanda turns to Neville. "I see Rosamund hasn't lost her sense of humor." 

"Or the dramatic." 

A flight-suit clad Rosamund steps inside. "So you thought you could rob from me? You wanted to take my diamonds. Take my lead." 

Rosamund takes out a Walter PPK and fires four rounds. Amanda feels a pain in her chest. She falls to the floor and closes her eyes. There's a burst of light through her eyelids. 

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Amanda sits in Nick's suite. She opens a package Rosamund sent to her. It contains dummy newspapers. She picks up one newspaper that has a black and white picture of Amanda and Neville lying next to each other. The headline reads "Thieving Duo's Demise." Amanda gives a slight smile and shows the paper to Nick. 

"Yeah, she took this picture with an antique camera. I guess she wanted that 1930s look." 

Amanda looks at another paper. This one has a picture taken from Amanda's side. The headline reads, "Felony Foiled Felons Felled." 

Amanda adds on Nick's comment, "Yes, those two have this sick fascination with the violent side of that era. Who are we to complain, they pay well. I just wish the endgame was less painful." 

Nick reads from the inside article, "'The crime wave of Amanda 'The Raven' Montrose was brought to a violent end last night. Her larceny skills proved no match for the detective skills of Nick 'The Untouchable' Wolfe.'" 

Amanda sighs. "Now that hurt worse than the bullets." 

**THE END**

* * *

1 [Dominique-Bouchet restaurant](http://www.dominique-bouchet.com/)

© 2008   
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *  
  
---  
  
  
  
  



End file.
